robin_hoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Eleanor of Aquitaine
Origin The real life Queen consort of France, then England and Duchess of Aquitaine in her own right who was mother to ten children, among them King Richard and Prince John. Her status as the Duchess of Aquitaine, member of the Ramnulfids House and marriages meant she was one of the most wealthy and influential women in Western Europe during the High Middle Ages. While the Queen in the surviving ballads was named Katherine and married to a King Henry -making her either Catherine de Valois or Katherine of Aragon- Eleanor was the Queen contemporary to King Richard who was involved in English politics during his reign and Howard Pyle's use of her in when he included an adaptation of the ballad "Robin Hood and Queen Katherine" in his novel was taken up by later writers who wanted to keep things less anachronistic while maintaining Robin's connection to King Richard. The inclusion of Eleanor in the Robin Hood mythos also allows writers to include a colorful historical figure who was already very much legendary long before her own death. In Robin Hood She appears as The Good Queen Eleanor, mother to King Richard and Prince John. In some tales she is noticeably absent in places where she ought to be as she was ruling as regent while Richard was fighting in the Crusades. Later Life Elanor survived all but two of her children, Prince John and Queen Eleanor of Castile. She was buried in France at Fontevraud Abbey after her death in 1204. Appearances in Media 'Ballads:' * 'Literature:' *(1883) The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood by Howard Pyle. *(1973) A Proud Taste for Scarlet and Miniver by E. L. Konigsburg *T''he Plantagenet Saga'' series by Jean Plaidy: (1976) The Plantagenet Prelude by Jean Plaidy (1977) Revolt of the Eaglets by Jean Plaidy (1977) The Heart of the Lion by Jean Plaidy (1978) Prince of Darkness by Jean Plaidy *(1985) Here be Dragons by Sharon Kay Penman *''Queens of England'' series by Jean Plaidy: (1987) Courts of Love by Jean Plaidy *''Plantagenet'' series by Sharon Kay Penman: (1994) When Christ and His Saints Slept by Sharon Kay Penman (2002) Time and Chance ''by Sharon Kay Penman (2008) ''Devil's Brood by Sharon Kay Penman *''Justin de Quincey'' series by Sharon Kay Penman: (1996) The Queen's Man by Sharon Kay Penman (1998) Cruel as the Grave by Sharon Kay Penman (2003) Dragon's Lair by Sharon Kay Penman (2005) Prince of Darkness ''by Sharon Kay Penman *''The Queens of Love and War series by Ellen Jones: (1994) Beloved Enemy by Ellen Jones (2013) Gilded Cages by Ellen Jones *''The Royal Diaries'' series by Kristiana Gregory: (2002) Eleanor: Crown Jewel of Aquitaine by Kristiana Gregory *(2010) The Queen's Daughter by Susan Coventry *(2010) The Queen's Pawn by Christy English *(2010) The Captive Queen by Alison Weir *(2010) The Secret Eleanor: A Novel of Eleanor of Aquitaine by Cecelia Holland *(2011) To Be Queen by Christy English *(2011) She-Wolves: The Women Who Ruled England Before Elizabeth by Helen Castor *''Eleanor Code'' series by Mark Richard Beaulieu: (2012) Eleanor of Aquitaine: The Young Life by Mark Richard Beaulieu *series by Elizabeth Chadwick: (2013) The Summer Queen by Elizabeth Chadwick (2014) The Winter Crown by Elizabeth Chadwick 'Plays:' *''King John'' by William Shakespeare. *''The Lion in Winter'' by James Goldman. *''Becket'' by Jean Anouilh. *''Mother of the Pride'' by Catherine Muschamp. 'Film:' *1952 The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men played by Martita Hunt *1964 Becket played by Pamela Brown *1968 The Lion in Winter played by Katharine Hepburn *2003 The Lion in Winter played by Glenn Close *2010 Robin Hood played by Eileen Atkins 'Television:' *The Adventures of Robin Hood (1955–1960) played by Jill Esmond *Ivanhoe (1958) played by Phyllis Neilson-Terry *The Legend of Robin Hood (1975) played by Yvonne Mitchell *Ivanhoe (1997) played by Siân Phillips *The New Adventures of Robin Hood (1997) played by Tusse Silberg *Robin Hood (2006) played by Lynda Bellingham 'Comics:' * Walt Disney's Robin Hood #1 * The Cartoon History of the Universe #3 * Les Reines de sang - Alienor, la Légende noire #1-5 * The Black Dragon #1 Gallery File:Lrqueen.gif|The Good Queen Eleanor by Louis Rhead EileenAtkinsinRobinHood(2010).jpg|Eileen Atkins as Eleanor of Aquitaine in Robin Hood (2010) HuntQueen.jpg|Publicity still of Martita Hunt as Queen Eleanor in The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men (1952) External links *Wikipedia *ComicVine Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Medieval Characters Category:Historical Figures Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Married Characters